The Perfect Weapon: Recrafted
by Master Caliiro
Summary: PostOoTP AU Imagine if Harry decided to rebel against the prophecy. When the boy who lived takes his own life fate steps in and brings in another who can fufill the prophecy. RHr at first then HHr Alternate Dimension Harry.
1. Prologue: Enter the Black Knight

**Prologue**

**---**

_Many people knew this young man, if the title young man could accurately describe him. He was not much more than a boy physically, although he bore the soul of an old man. He is less then sixteen, although his birthday is steadily approaching. His name is Harry Potter. Harry Potter had gone by many titles through his short life: Hero, friend, best friend, freak, teacher, student and so many others. Yet, this child had never known some of the other titles that we, as people, as humans, could know. He never bore the titles of husband, father, son, or even lover. _

Harry Potter was not a happy young man, to be brutally honest he was most likely clinically depressed. Although, not many of his most trusted companions would have any clue what that meant, other than perhaps Hermione Granger. This young man was seated silently on the bed and staring at the long silver dagger that lay upon his bedside table. His mind was slowly rolling over thoughts in his head as he contemplated the horrible mess he called a life. A serpentine voice was situated in the back of his head and whispering slowly to him.

'_Do it Harry, the pain will all go away. Your family will be there waiting for you, you wont have to worry about all this responsibility.'_ The voice hissed soothingly and Harry reached out slowly is hand coming to wrap around the hilt. Another voice seemed to sprout up.

'_What about my friends? I know that they cannot take care of themselves, the prophecy says that only I can beat Voldemort.'_ Harry's mind seemed to be arguing with the other voice. The other voice replied silkily.

'_Honestly, what do we know about Dumbledore, He left you here in hell for 10 years. He's kept secrets from you for your whole life. He let Sirius go to Azkaban when he could have demanded a trial. For all you know the prophecy is a fraud, just like that washed up witch who made it.' _The voice replied and Harry seemed to make up his mind as he lay back on the bed and looked up at the cracking roof and placed the knifed above his heart.

"Forgive me." He whispered softly and forced the knife into his chest.

_This action alone freed the soul from the body, releasing the boy from the torment of his life. Oddly enough prophecies are odd things. The wording of this exact prophecy had stated that Voldemort must end Harry's life, or vice versa, but Fate, Fate isn't cruel, or vengeful and the Soul of Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World flew from that room, that place of Torment. As it left it came in contact with another soul causing an array of rainbow energy to cascade away in other directions, a truly amazing sight shown in the night sky above Privet Drive._

**Another Time, Another Place**

_Very Few people knew of this young man. He was Six Feet Tall, probably close to a hundred and eighty pounds, his body clearly more wasted then it used to be. He appeared to be around twenty-one. His name is also Harry Potter. Harry Potter had gone by many more titles in his short life: murderer, demon, minion, Black Knight, son, lover and even for a short time, a happy man. Yet, this man had also missed a few titles that we often take for granted _

Harry Potter Sat his knees bent so that he was sitting on his own lower legs. His body was hunched down over the body of a young woman. Her skin was pale; her curly hair was cascading around her head like a brown Halo. He was looking at her with startling green eyes that bore such pain that words were cheap in comparison. Tears began to cascade from his cheeks though he thought he had cried himself out days ago.

His hands reached out and gripped the dress that he had put on her days ago to hide the marks, the cuts and bruises that proved how much she was taking for him. His eyes scrunched up and he bent over her and started to shake as his body slowly shook itself before he sat back suddenly arching his back and a horrible keening Scream leaving his mouth. He fell back over her body sobbing and whispering a single word over and over again.

'_Why'_

_This is where that man died a few days later. His body just gave out and his soul slipped away and flew along through the night sky. It arced along and after a seeming millennium shooting through the vastness of the universe it comes across an energy barrier of sorts, slipping through a crack in this barrier it crossed a section of impossibly cold emptiness, and once again passed through another barrier finally finding a blue planet, similar to the dying one it had left so long ago. As it passed down to the thing that was drawing it, the body it came into contact with something similar to it, something almost the same, with a cascade of light that left it somewhat heavier than before it surged into the young body below it._

**---**

_Harry's new body lifted from the bed it lay on, and began to glow with an intense violet light. The light shifted and changed as the door to the small bedroom. Vernon Dursely stood there his jaw hanging open the jowls below it sagging slightly as he stared at shock at the lightshow before him. As the body healed from the injuries it had sustained. The eyes and mouth opened releasing a massive surge of energy that grew outwards suddenly Incineration the House that was Privet Drive. Leaving nothing but Scorched ground within the edges of the property line. The Fire Department would later come to the place and be disturbed by the lack of damage to any of the attached properties, or the sidewalk that crossed the property for that matter._

**---**

**A/N – **Well that is it, the new Prologue. I am redoing the whole thing. I was thinking about this story last weekend and decided that I was going to redo the whole thing, and hopefully finish it this time. Hopefully I can keep up the initiative. Well, anyway, back to work now.


	2. Drunken Days After Dangerous Knights

**Chapter One: Drunken Days After Dangerous Knights**

The boy groaned softly as he sat up suddenly his eyes snapping open. He looked around and saw a very large, if oddly decorated room. He was sitting in a large four-poster bed and he felt an odd tingling over his entire body. He turned suddenly when he heard a distinct click. An old man had suddenly entered in the room.

"Hello Harry" The old man spoke softly staring at the confused boy before him. The man seemed to be very wise his body exuding an aura of age and intelligence, similar to old Leather Tomes and dust. Harry's heart panged sadly at the image. That was what Hermione had always smelled like, with her attraction to the old books that Harry could always find for her.

"Hello" Harry's response was cautious and curt. He sat staring at the old man and his mask slipped into place, a mask that Harry hadn't needed to use in a long time. The old man spoke softly and his words brought a look of confusion to the Young Boy's face.

"Harry, what did you do to you do to your scar?" He asked softly. His eyes were kindly but Harry was an expert at reading people and he knew that this man trusted him implicitly but still suspected him of something.

"Scar? What Scar?" He said and the aging headmaster coughed and lost the twinkle in his eye.

"The scar that used to be upon your forehead." He said slowly and Harry reached up touching his forehead gently. He pulled his hand back noting the odd looking appendage. He stood and walked over to the floor length mirror he had noticed earlier. He took one good long look in it and blinked softly.

"Hmmm, I seem to be about 15 again…" He spoke in a strangled voice and then proceeded to faint dead away.

---

When the boy awoke he didn't move feeling warmth around his head. He shifted slightly and noted the reaction. The fingers that had been running through his hair paused and he sighed softly and smiled as the scent filled his nose. Old books and dust always calmed his nerves. He began to speak as he lay there.

"Hermione? I had the weirdest Dream." He said softly. "Tom found out about us and then he had been blackmailing you about it. Finally I returned home once and found...found you…dead." He paused for a moment and then continued.

"I killed him...I made him hurt, I ripped him apart and then I took you in my arms and started to walk." He drew a shuddering breath as the hand brushing through his hair stopped. "I carried you till I couldn't walk anymore, and then I just lay beside you till I died." He took a deep breath at this point and reigned in his emotions.

"After that it got weird I saw a long blur of shadow light and colorful energy before I came woke up. I hurt all over especially over my heart. When I opened my eyes all I could see was this intense violet light and then I screamed and then it all went black.

"I woke up and saw this man that had to be at least a thousand years old sitting next to an odd bed I was laying in." He smiled here and laughed slightly before finally noticing the tension in Hermione's legs. He spoke slowly.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked Softly as he opened his eyes and blinked suddenly noticing how young Hermione looked. He slipped out of her lap and stepped away suddenly and felt how different his body felt, how weak it was. He stood looking around the room. He noticed the odd look in her eyes. He knew that look she had something that was just out of her grasp, she almost knew it but couldn't quite figure it out fully.

He studied the other occupant of the room and noticed the look that was harbored in the boy's eyes. He didn't like it all that much. He studied the boy from head to foot and decided that he didn't like him. From the jealousy and rage in his eyes to the flaming red hair on his head. The looked around the room and moved quickly out the door leaving the fuming teenager and the younger Hermione in the bedroom.

"This is definitely strange…I wonder if I am in Hell." He commented to no one in particular and then an interesting smell reached his nostrils. "Food" he said simply "And where there is food people generally gather. Maybe one of them can tell me where the hell I am." he walked into the room that the smell was coming from and saw a bunch of children sitting around a table looking down-trodden and a few adults sharing the same expression.

As the noticed him they stood as a group and rapidly approached him. As they approached they began to shout questions and comments en mass.

"Harry! You're okay!" A female voice said. Harry was unsure of the source.

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Another voice, feminine as well said.

"Harry you arse, what were you thinking?" A distinctly masculine voice said.

"Harry Potter If I get my hands on you I am going to strangle you!" Another voice said threateningly.

Harry was getting crowded and starting to back away. He lifted his fist in a defensive pose and continued backing away slowly.

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell am I? And the Million dollar question, who the hell are all of you?" He said in commanding voice that the normally reserved for disciplining his troops. Everyone was stunned speechless as the older man from before suddenly entered the room.

"I can answer those questions, and a few more that you might have if we could all seat ourselves around the table and enjoy Molly's wonderful cooking while we wait." Professor Dumbledore said softly. With confused looks and disturbed looks of concentration everyone seated themselves. Hermione and the red-haired boy included who had entered during the commotion. Harry sat between a tall man with an electric blue eye and a wooden leg, and a black man that had a stance very similar to the men that Harry had served with among Tom's Ranks.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and then began to speak softly. "Last night, I went to Privet Drive because my detection spells went off displaying a total collapse of the wards around Privet Drive. It seemed that a massive Energy Spell was used there it vaporized the house and the grounds as well as all the residents." He said slowly as people began to look at Harry or Dumbledore in Shock. "I arrived to discover that young Harry had seemingly disappeared, or been killed. Before I could organize a search party though Molly contacted me to say that Harry had appeared in the Front Hall with nothing but his Trunk."

At this point Molly blushed bright at the validity of that statement. The explosion had vaporized Harry's clothes and his trunk was the only thing that had survived other than him, which would have been all right if he hadn't unpacked but, as it was he had nothing but school robes in the Trunk, and his supplies, which his relatives forbid him to remove during his stay. He was currently wearing Sirius' old hand me downs which fit all right.

Everyone looked oddly at where Harry was sitting and as Ginny began to speak up. But Professor Dumbledore's raised hand stopped her. "Miss Weasley, allow me to finish up my explanation before you attempt to question me." Dumbledore said wearily.

"Well, as I was saying, Harry seemed to have vanished. I cam back here intent on discovering what had happened to the boy and when I awoke I questioned him. He seemed surprised by his appearance. I can only assume that he tried a high level spell that backfired and caused him to lose his memories as well as destroy Privet Drive." Dumbledore said and continued to look at Harry as everyone turned to look at the boy.

Harry glanced at Professor Dumbledore. "Uh, sir I have memories, lots of them. I remember my parents, and most of my life. I remember up until the day I should have died. I just woke up here and you appeared." Harry said slowly causing everyone to look at him oddly.

Harry blinked softly and then heard a long drawn out sigh from the younger Hermione. "Sir, It could be that something happened to Harry and then the prophecy brought him back to life and pulled another convenient Harry into the body. One that could do the Job or so the muggles say." She said softly and everyone turned to look at her and then to Harry.

"If I might ask, what in the bloody hell are you talking about? I have no idea who this Lord Voldemort is. I also thought that Prophecies were merely mumbo jumbo like witches on broomsticks and the like." He said in a confused voice and everyone continued to stare at him oddly.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and then continued to speak. "I am afraid Young Harry, that magic does exist, and it seems that you must defeat one of the most powerful practitioners of Magic in our world." He seemed genuinely sorry for what had happened. Harry blinked and stared at him slowly.

Harry drew a deep breath looked around at all the expectant faces. "I am sorry I'd like to help you all out but honestly, I don't know how to fight someone with _Magic_! I can't do anything useful against this Lord Voldemort Fellow." Harry said in a disbelieving tone.

To the casual observer it would seem that Harry had been taking this all too easily. But apparently the situation was a mixture of mild shock, confusion, and realization. Harry had always been able to do weird things when he needed to; he had the ability but had kept it secret out of fear of the things that his previous master might do to him.

Harry was staring down at the table his eyes downcast as he floundered under the attention of all the people who were still looking at him with incredulous glances.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone returned to their attention to him. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione were sitting and instantly understood the situation. The way she looked at him made him regret his earlier actions. Those two were close, very close. Harry blinked and then drew his mask up from where it sat always waiting and turned to the headmaster and spoke his voice causing a few in the room to shiver at the tone.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I would like to hear the contents of this prophecy, verbatim if you can." Harry said simply and the man nodded slowly and began to speak as everyone listened intently.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Everyone looked at him and Hermione spoke up softly.

"But Professor, if this boy is actually from another dimension with no magic than this prophecy cannot possibly be the mentioned boy." Hermione's words seemed to ring true until they noticed they boy turn to them all.

"Actually I do fall under that criterion." Harry said softly and then stood walking slowly over to a spot where everyone could see him. "I think I should start with the story of my life."

"I was born in 1981 on July 31st." Harry said simply and then glanced at the other occupants of the room and moved back to lean against the wall. "My Parents were James and Lily Potter. I lived with them till I was about four. I am going to start there as that was when my life turned upside down." Harry said simply. With those words the boy began to weave a story that would leave the others in shock at what he had survived in such a place.


	3. Crafting the Knight's Armor

**Chapter 1: Harry's Story: Part 1**

Lily and James Potter had been holding there four year-old son, Harry. They had been in their house hiding with what little food they had left of their stockpile when the thugs arrived. Harry's Parents had stabbed one of the larger thugs and ran off. The thugs were part of the gangs that had sprung up when news of the imminent destruction had been leaked.

As it turned out, the deity in charge of Harry's dimension had decided to play marbles with a rather large stray comet. The astronomers had discovered its course rather quickly and had warned the public. As they had seen it Earth had about 17 years. This was the biggest Mistake that could have been made. The entire society collapsed and there was Anarchy.

Harry's parents had been a few of the lucky they had gotten a large stockpile of food and a semi decent house to hide out in. When the thugs had stumbled across it they had smelt food and knew that they had hit a jackpot. Food was rather scarce in these times.

Harry and his parents managed to escape and went into hiding. It was the third patrol that they stumbled across that had captured them. Harry and his parents had been dragged into a large room. It was most likely a large family estate before the news, but now it was merely an estate for the Black Lord.

Harry had been forced to sit through the torture and subsequent death of his parents. His tears had dried up after the second hour and Harry merely sat there hiccupping occasion and shaking uncontrollably.

Once his parents were dead Harry had been taken to the slave quarters. The master a stooped old woman beat the young child into a submissive slave in a matter of minutes. Harry became the lord's personal wine server. He also served as a wine tester.

Harry worked every day doing tasks for the leader and serving his master. The Black Lord was not a nice man. He would frequently whip and beat young Harry. He was also notorious for raping his female slaves.

Harry had been working as Lord Black's Personal Wine server/tester until the day Harry killed the first person he had in his life. They were far from the last. Harry was fifteen and he had noted a man trying to sneak close to him that was holding a knife. He was muttering another behind him.

"I will get the Child and then the Lord will fall." Harry paled softly and when the first man leapt at him Harry's reflexes seemed to take over. A voice seemed to whisper across his skin telling here he was to move and what to do.

Harry stepped back and as the man started past him Harry tossed his chain in front of the man causing it to wrap around the man's neck. With a swift yank the man was choked to death. Harry had stopped and stared in shock at what he had done and then blinked softly and retreated back into the place in the back of his mind pulling his walls and mask up upon his face as he turned back to the wine ignoring the corpse tethered to his chain.

Lord Black had had him transferred the next day. Harry underwent the worst training he had ever done. His body would scream and his mind could barely function but somehow he had made it to the end. Harry was now 17 and he was a full-fledged assassin.

Harry had been tied face down on a table when he heard a man enter and mutter quietly with his commander. The man seemed to nod and then walked over and began his version of the tattoo process. Harry's body seemed to be on fire and his mind screamed as he felt the dye burn his nerves. It took the man about 4 hours but finally the finely crafted Ankh was upon Harry's back.

Harry was untied and then he stood and looked at the tattoo artist and blinked in surprise. "Harry, I have marked you as my equal in almost everyway." The man said softly and Harry and only nodded coldly. Harry had finally succeeded in shielding his mind from the Horror that he had committed and that had been done to him.

Harry had followed the man out to where a large closet was full of various dark clothes. The man waved and nodded. "This is your closet, you may wear anything from it but you cannot wear anything else." The man said and then he turned and strolled out of the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

The boy took of the ratty clothes he had worn since he was old enough to fit in the size he currently wore. He walked into the closet and put on a pair of jet-black jeans and a white button down silk shirt. He pulled on a black vest and pulled on a black leather duster over that. He put a black hat with a broad brim over his head and then put a pair of black reflective glasses on.

He walked out of his quarters and to the main hall of the Library. He approached the large black throne and knelt before it bowing his head and awaiting his orders. The man looked at him calmly for a few moments.

"You shall be leading a raid of a nearby camp. You will leave with a hundred men in a few minutes. We will take the women and children but we will kill all the men." He said calmly and then he added as an afterthought. "Any Prisoner that resists can also be killed." The Black Lord said nonchalantly.

Harry nodded and stood walking out to gather up the men and leave. Around 90 minutes later they were at the edge of the enemy's territory. Harry paused for a moment and contemplating letting the men live but brushed the idea off. If he disobeyed orders he would be whipped.

He gave a quick wave and his troops rushed forward using the rifles they held to quickly wash over the camp killing anyone that attempted to fight back. Harry walked into the camp after them and when everyone was dead Harry stood tall and called out calmly.

"Women and Children, come to me. My master wishes to take you as slaves, if you wish to live this are the only way to do so. My master is not a nice man, but he is not overly cruel. If you completely opposed to the idea, my men will be happy to end your lives so you may go to whatever happens to be awaiting you in the after-life.

Harry noted that a few of the women took him up on his offer and were promptly killed. Harry shook his head sadly and then nodded to his men who began to tie the women up and lead them away. Harry retreated into his safe place as his men began to kill the infants there: The screams of the dying would not leave his dreams for days to come.

When Harry returned with the slaves and food, he was praised and given a bigger room with a bigger supply of food. When he was offered a personal slave he declined and continued to sleep alone. Harry continued his raids and continued to rise in rank; his safe place becoming more and more fortified. His ruthlessness was legend and He would have no doubt continued to do this till the day the comet hit.

Unfortunately Fate had other things in mind. One day in His Eighteenth year he met someone who would take him from his safe place. The person was not a particularly attractive girl. She was about average height and build. She had mousy brown hair. Her eyes were a dull chestnut but seemed to hold the secrets of the world. Her physique was uninteresting but this girl would somehow shatter the carefully built wall of Harry Potter, the Black Lord's Black Knight.

Author's Notes

Hey Folks, Well this is the First Chapter of Harry's Back Story. I know he might seem out of Character…but honestly…what do you expect. Anyway, I think there will be…another chapter of back story. Anyways, please please R&R.

End.


	4. Dismantling His Dark Armor

**Chapter 3: Dismantling His Dark Armor**

An eighteen-year-old Harry Potter, better known as the 'Black Knight' was walking in the Town his eyes passing from woman to woman. His men had finished killing the men of this tribe and the women were being gathered up for collection along with the food. Harry was still disgusted at the amount of female slaves they needed. The men that worked for the Black Lord did not seem to have his level of control.

Harry's sixth sense kicked in and he spun to the left. He wasn't fast enough and the knife hit his neck, and slid along as if his neck was made of metal. Harry grabbed the hand holding the knife and stared into a pair of chestnut eyes that were glaring defiantly back at him. His eyes were cold as Ice normally, but this girl caused them to melt suddenly. Harry stared down at her for a minute before his eyes seemed to ice over once more.

He grabbed a rope and tied her wrists together and then tied the rope to his belt and glared at her.

"Don't piss me off." He said calmly and waved back to his men and waited till they were done. He started along glancing occasionally at the girl walking demurely next to him wondering at her sudden change in attitude. Harry shrugged it off deciding to not look a gift horse in mouth.

Hermione Granger was shocked. The Black Knight had let her live after she had tried to kill him. He was a legend, unstoppable and He seemed to kill with such ease. His eyes had made her shiver at first but she had almost started to shake when they became so…warm.

The two walked in silence in the midst of the men and the slaves and continued along until they reached the estate. Harry had led them all in and placed her with the rest of the women. The Black Lord had chuckled and looked at Harry.

"So, My Black Knight...Have any of these women caught your eye? Would you finally accept my offer of a concubine?" The Black Lord had asked him his black eyes shining with amusement. When Harry responded they widened in surprise.

"Yes, I want that plain one there…with the brown hair and eyes." Harry had said simply and The Black Lord slowly nodded.

"Alright then, she is yours." He had said and Harry took the girl by the rope and led her away and into the Hall. He walked her to his suite and pushed her into the room closing the door behind them. It was about 7:00 and dinner would be brought in soon.

Harry had settled himself on the bed after removing his coat and Hat and placing his sunglasses on his bedside table. He was supposed to have prescription glasses but when none could be found his eyes had suddenly readjusted themselves and he didn't need them anymore.

Harry watched her as she stared at him her chestnut eyes boring into his own and he felt his walls dropping again and he growled angrily.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?" He said as he stared at her his eyes looking deep into her soul as hers did the same to him. Harry had blinked suddenly as he felt her thoughts. She was staring at him in awe of what was going on. Harry had tried to bring up his walls but she was there sitting in his mind. Her presence was like a warm touch that brushed feather-light across his senses.

Harry was amazed at the feeling and he couldn't stop himself as he looked at her in shock. "Do you feel that too?" he asked softly and he stared at her as she looked up at him and nodded dumbly. Harry just shook his head slowly and then stood and lifted her into the bed.

"I will be back in a moment, wait here." He said simply and then walked out of the room. Fifteen minutes later he returned carrying two large trays of food and handing one to her as he settled himself on the bed next to her and began to eat quickly continuing to watch her and then put his plate down and leaned against the headboard.

As he watched her finish he noted her fatigue and told her that it was time to sleep. He rolled over onto his side and she was to sleep on the other side. Facing which way she chose. He lay and listened to her drift off to sleep. He was basking in the feel of the touch on his mind, drawing in any warmth he could fearing it might go away if he went to sleep.

It took a little time but eventually sleep over took him and he drifted into a fitful rest. His mind began to dance with images and sounds as it did every night. There were Screams, the sounds of breaking bones, gunshots. He could hear voices screaming at him to stop it and he looked like he did when he was four.

He had started to cry when something different happened a pearly figure appeared in the dream with him and took him into her arms holding him close and the images and sounds slowly faded away as he relaxed into the feeling his body curling against hers as he grew into his normal self holding her against him.

In the bed Harry had rolled onto his back and Hermione had curled against him her arm going across his chest as his wrapped around her and they both settled.

In their minds they spent the night dancing across Harry's Memories and glimpsing at Hermione's. She was a rather ordinary teenager for this age. She had worked with her mother and her father assisting them as the helped people with injuries.

Harry was amazed at the way she watched his memories and didn't flinch away from him or become disgusted. He noted at how she seemed to take it all in stride. Too soon for the teenagers' liking the night was over and they had both awakened.

Things would follow an odd schedule for the next 6 months. Harry and Hermione would act the role of master and slave. She would bring him food and spend the nights in his arms. The nights were more helpful for the boy than the girl. His nightmares wouldn't come while she was there.

Harry had returned from a rather dangerous mission two days late with a badly cut arm and a wound from his shoulder to his hip. Hermione had burst into tears while working on his wounds and Harry had looked up at her shocked for a moment.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked softly looking at her. Harry was shocked by her response.

"I love you, I thought I had lost you when you didn't return on time and it made me realize that I love you, that I couldn't live without you." She had said softly as she finished tying the bandage off. Harry had turned to her and kissed her softly before replying.

"I think I already knew that…I knew that I loved you when you saved me from my own mind." Harry had said simply and then he looked at her with a smile and then he pulled her close allowing her to finish crying.

She punched him lightly and chuckled. "Don't you dare die on me Mr. Potter." Hermione had said softly before holding her close. "If we're all going to die I want to be in your arms." Hermione said softly before burying her face in his chest.

Harry and Hermione had grown remarkably close over the next year. Harry had been noting the way that the Black Lord had been acting and feared the worst. When he returned from the raid and entered his room he was worried.

Hermione was gone, and Harry didn't know where to look. Harry had walked into the throne room to see something that would haunt him to the day he died. Hermione was lying dead in the corner of the room her body was broken and the Black Lord was smiling.

"Sorry, I broke her you can get another if you wish." He said and then trailed off as he saw the look in his Black Knights eyes. When he gestured his guards forward he noticed that they looked terrified.

Harry had finally felt something other than Love or Emptiness. Rage consumed his body burning his soul. His shields snapped up and His mind seemed colder than it normally felt without her touch. Harry growled and drew the long sword he had started to use when the rifle ammo had stared to run out without the factories to replace it.

A strange Power filled his senses and he launched himself across the room in the blink of an eye and threw the Black Lord upon the floor and growled at him. The man looked up in shock for a moment before smiling.

"I see, you loved her didn't you? Oh well I suppose that's too bad…" The man laughed and that was the last sound to leave his lips as his head fell from his body. Harry got up and looked at the guards.

"You are to leave! Every guard, slave, and warrior had better be out of her in the next hour or else." He said and the two men ran to tell the others. Harry lifted Hermione's body into his arms and walked out of the room leaving his blade by the body.

Harry walked away from the Manor in Little Hangleton for the last time as the body of Thomas Riddle Jr. still lay cooling in the room that used to be his place of rule. Harry walked for weeks heading steadily eastward until one day he came across the sea. The sun was rising on the sea as he stared at the girl in his arms.

By this point he had wasted down and his clothes were dirty black rags. His skin had paled and He was waiting for death to come. He knew the time was near. The scene of his death unfolded once more the scream, the death, and then the surge of violet light as the spirit tore from the body and hurtled out into space.

**Author's Notes**

Well, there you have it the second chapter, and second half of Harry's back-story. I pity poor Harry, having to be trapped under my pen. Oh well, R&R if you will.

**End**


	5. Cloaking a Knight in a Pawn’s Robe

**Chapter 4 - Cloaking a Night in a Pawn's Robe**

Harry looked at the other people they seemed to be in the same postures and facial positions as when he had entered the room. Hermione and Dumbledore were the exceptions. Dumbledore looked contemplative, and Hermione looked mildly dazed. Harry's eyes scanned the room, his face slightly down cast.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Harry said and stood slowly his thin frame moving to the door when Dumbledore said something that caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"I guess, we can see if we can discover some other way of stopping Tom." Harry turned to look at Dumbledore and then coughed lightly.

"Tom? I thought you said I had to fight a man named Lord Voldemort." Harry said slowly and was surprised when the aging wizard wrote out: 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' in the air and then rearranged the letters so it came out to say: 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.'

Harry was shocked as his hand clenched and then he looked straight at Dumbledore and asked in a tight voice.

"Is He like…_him?_" Dumbledore looked weary as he stared at the young boy before him and sighed sadly.

"I am afraid that he is much, much worse here…" Dumbledore said softly. Harry looked at the man and then closed his eyes and then opened them and his mask was back in place.

"Alright then, I'll do it, I don't care what I have to learn or need to do, I will stop him…she would have wanted me to protect others from _that_." He said softly and turned strolling away.

Harry walked into his room and fell to his bed and glared down at the bedspread and punched the bed and then growled angrily.

"What the hell? Why am I here? I was supposed to be with Hermione, I was supposed to finally be able to relax." Harry yelled at his walls. "I am sick of being some sort of cruel cosmic joke, my life has been hell, and it just keeps piling up." Harry said and then he relaxed into his bed until he drifted into a restless slumber.

Harry's Dreams were worse than ever pictures of _Her_, and she would keep asking him why he had not come to protect her. She would ask why he was still not with her. Harry had no good answers and his mind just continued to race as he tried desperately to justify his position. He desperately wanted to be with her but there was another one here. She would snarl and attack him saying he didn't love her enough and Harry would suddenly snap awake sitting up in bed drenched in sweat.

Harry awoke from such a nightmare at about two in the morning. The boy got out of bed intent on getting a glass of water. As he walked the halls he was drawn.

He studied the large chest lying at the foot of the empty bed. He slowly walked over to it and slid his fingers along the leather. A memory flashed into his mind. A young boy was dragging it towards a train.

Harry blinked and looked at the chest. "That wasn't my memory..." he said slowly and then opened the chest. As he began to examine the contents he was surprised and memories continued to flash across his mind. When he finally stood to return to his room his head was pounding and he was dead tired.

When Harry awoke his head felt like someone had ran around inside it with a cinder block playing catch by bouncing it off the wall. Harry groaned and sat up his eyes glancing down and snapping open in shock and then the previous night came back to him in a rush.

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes gently and stood walking out of the room, actually more like staggering from the room. When he entered the Kitchen and collapsed in a chair the man with the mangled face handed him a vial and nodded calmly.

Harry popped the top and sniffed it slowly and looked at the man. The man's face laughed and then nodded.

"The name is Alastor, Alastor Moody." He smiled and gestured to the vial. "It is a pain relieving potion it won't hurt you." Harry looked at the man and decided to trust the man before downing the contents of the vial. His head cleared and he nodded to the man.

"Thanks Alastor." He said simply and noticed everyone was looking at the two of them oddly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged turning back to where Alastor sat and away from where Ron was talking to Hermione sitting very close to her. The Aging man noted the boy's movement and shook his head.

"That boy there, the red head, I don't like him...He seems so...Angry." Harry commented with a light growl. Moody nodded.

"Well, his name is Ron Weasley. He was raised with a whole bunch of older brothers, and when he finally got a chance to get his own spotlight, He becomes friends with Harry Potter, he's a celebrity in this dimension." Moody added and then nodded to Hermione.

"That girl was the first thing he got that Harry didn't take from him, then Harry died and you showed up, looking just like him and suddenly It seems as if you want the one thing he has." Moody nodded and Harry shrugged sadly.

"I am not after her." He added as an after-thought and Moody merely nodded as the boy stood to leave and go somewhere else. At his departure Moody merely looked down at the daily prophet he was reading and then muttered as if to himself.

"Not yet anyways." He took a sip of his coffee as he read.


End file.
